Wonderworld Academy
by Fishbeauty
Summary: AU WonderWorld Academy is a famous school for prodigies in any field. The only need to go to this academy is to be perfect in one field, even if your grades are completely disastrous to look at, it's perfectly okay. Alice, is invited to go to the school for her amazing accomplishments in Art. Please read to story for more info. Alice X Everyone (including Jokers and Dia)
1. Chapter 1

**Fishy: Hey guys~ Hope you enjoy my third fanfic. Remember to review~**

**Fishy: I do not own J/H/C/D no kuni no alice and Elsword.**

Note: Alice is 14 years old in this fanfic.

WonderWorld Academy is a famous school for prodigies in any field. The only need to go to this academy is to be perfect in one field, even if your grades are completely disastrous to look at, it's perfectly okay.

* * *

><p>Now, our little heroine, Alice Liddell, is invited to this academy for her artistic abilities and gaming skills. Her paintings were simply wonderful and was often sold by high prices that start from millions. So, she was a billionaire after her drawing skills were discovered. Many people only know Alice is prodigy artist, but she is also professional gamer that has took part in multiple world-wide competition. She always dresses up as a male when participating competitions, taking on the name of "Earl".<p>

Alice's sister, Lorina and Edith, was also prodiges. Lorina had an angelic voice that made her the next big idol while Edith was a sassy girl who could easily act out the true feelings in movies, dramas or even a play. They were both accepted to WonderWorld Academy but they went to a different branch of the academy.

* * *

><p>Alice sat in front of her custom computer, that had 6 screens around her. If there were any professional gamers that saw her computer, they would faint in happiness as the computer was a limited edition that cost over millions. Her hands quickly tapped the keyboard, performing several skills at once. Then the big red words showed up in front of her screen, it said, <strong>"<strong>**WIN" **in bold red. Alice yawned and stretched her arms, tired from playing games through the night. Alice looked out the window and realized it was morning.

"Uh, it's already day! Shit, Lorina will make me deadmeat if she founds out that i abandoned sleep again to level my new character in Elsword (It's a real game)", said Alice.

Suddenly, someone knocked the door. Alice quickly closed her computer and hid in her bed, pretending to sleep. That's when Lorina's angelic voice began to say something.

"Alice, i know you've been awake through the night playing video games. if you come down now, i'll forgive for this once.", said Lorina.

Alice got up and went to the door, she opened a slight crack.

"How did you know I was still playing games?", said Alice uncertainly.

"Alice, I have been you sister for almost 14 years. I know you very well that I could even predict your moves.", said Lorina while laughing.

"Okay, nee-san. I'll get changed." said Alice.

Lorina went downstairs while Alice went to wash herself up. She took out her light blue zip-up hoodie, white tank-top and black shorts. She tied her hair into a ponytail and went downstairs to the kitchen. Alice saw Edith with Lorina eating some pancakes and four letters on the table. Alice sat down and began to eat her pancakes. As soon as they were done, Alice asked Lorina about the letters.

"One of the letters is from father while the other three are from WonderWorld Academy.", said Lorina.

"Lorina, is that true?", said Edith as she was shocked.

"Edith, it must be true! Nee-san won't lie to us, do you want me to pinch you to see if its real?" said Alice while laughing.

"No, keep your hands away from me!", said Edith as she moves away from Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>*FLASHBACK*<strong>

Edith was slowly forgiving Alice about not crying at the funeral but she's still a bit hostile towards Alice. If she showed some affection for Alice, Edith would be a tsundere at doing it. Once, she made some cakes at her friend's house, there were extras left. Edith took it home for Lorina and Alice, but when she gave it to Alice.

"Hmph, I found this on the road and i want you to have it.", said Edith.

Before Alice could say anything, Edith went as fast as she could back to her room. Alice opened her palm and took a better look at the small box. It was made out of cardboard and decorated with a light blue ribbon, inside was a piece of Opera cake. Alice laughed and went back to her room to eat the cake.

Next morning, Edith saw a card lying in front of her door. Edith picked it up and saw a beautiful drawing of her blushing, the back of her card had some words on it. It said "Thank you! by your two loving sisters". Edith blushed and thanked Lorina and Alice.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

* * *

><p>"Haha, nee-san, why don't you read your letter?", Alice insisted.<p>

Lorina nodded and opened her letter wrote,

"Dear Lorina Liddell,

We have reviewed and accepted your application for studying in the WonderWorld Academy. However your choice of studying in London was not available, instead you will be studying at the WonderWorld Academy in Vienna, Austria. For further more information, please read the second letter, feel free to call if you need help or have other questions. We welcome you to be in the WonderWorld Academy program.

Sincerely, Director Albarn"

Lorina made a little squeal and hugged her both sisters. Alice and Edith was happy for their sisters, but was also suffocating in their sister's hug.

"Nee,. . ., san, cough, we're suffocating.", said Alice slowly.

Lorina quickly release them and apologize to them. Next, Edith opened her letter, It said,

"Dear Edith Liddell,

We have reviewed and accepted your application for studying in the WonderWorld Academy. However your choice of studying in London was not available, instead you will be studying at the WonderWorld Academy in Vienna, Austria. For further more information, please read the second letter, feel free to call if you need help or have other questions. We welcome you to be in the WonderWorld Academy program.

Sincerely, Director Albarn"

Edith screamed a little and quickly went to hug anyone close by. Unfortunately, Alice was being strangled again.

"Alice, come on. Open you letter!" said Lorina.

Alice letter said,

"Dear Alice Liddell,

We would like to invite you to study in the WonderWorld Academy for your amazing accomplishments in the field of Art. You will be able to study in London. For further more information, please read the second letter, feel free to call if you need help or have other questions. We would like to know your reply as soon as possible. We will welcome you to be in the WonderWorld Academy program.

Sincerely, Director Albarn"

Alice was still calm, but she felt a bit sad as she was going to get separated from her two sisters. She thought of declining the offer.

"Alice, don't decline the offer. WonderWorld Academy is hard to get in, very few people get to be inviting to be in it." said Lorina.

"Besides, it's okay. You don't have to feel sad about, it's not like we're not going to see each other again!" said Edith as she turn her head to the side.

"You're right. We can still video chat through our computers and laptops. Edith, you're so cute when you become a tsundere~" said Alice as she laughs.

"Shut-shut up!", as Edith stormed to her room.

"Nee-san, I'll accept the invitation." said Alice.

"Good, we'll go shopping for our supplies and maybe get some new clothes." said Lorina.

Alice then went back to her room, opening her computer to find her best friend, Gray. Gray was 15 and studying in the WonderWorld Academy, he is the world-wide champion for Kendo and Karate for two years straight. A tab popped out, it was gray. Alice immediately share the good news with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:The format will be different as they're chatting through internet.<strong>

* * *

><p>Gray: Woah! That's awesome, I look forward to study with you.<p>

Alice: Me too, but too bad my sisters wouldn't be studying with me. QAQ

Gray: Look on the bright side, you'll be able to meet new friends plus you might get a boyfriend.

Alice: First,I would rather choose my laptop over new friends. Second, my heart belongs to the ikemens and bishounens in the anime and manga realm. Why look at the disgusting reality when I could always see perfection in my fantasy world.

Gray: You're still an hikikomori stuck in your room with your computer, right?

Alice: I'm a gamer and i choose to stick with my computer. My computer is not just "the computer", it's the most wonderful thing ever invented and created.

Gray: Right, it's hopeless to drag you out of your world. (sigh

Alice: Well, it's good that you know.

Alice: How is it studying at the school?

Gray: It's quite nice as you don't have to worry as much about your studies. You'll still have to pass the final exam each year and get enough credits.

Alice: Yeah, then i'll be able to spend more time with my laptop.

Gray: Is the laptop all you ever care about?

Alice: I will use my life to protect that holy object.

Alice: Gotta to run, Ciao~

Gray: Bye, remember to tell me when you're reaching the academy.

Alice: K.

Alice closed the tab and began her journey to max her levels in the game.

* * *

><p><strong>Fishy: How was the first chapter? Please leave reviews to tell me~ I shaped Alice a bit like me as a person that loves it's laptop. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Fishy: I'm back with the second Chapter~ I'm so happy for the reviews, Thanks to NessaTheSinner, FloraRose23 and lobalunallena. Guys, comment any ideas that you would like me to write about. No yaoi, yuri or anything inappropriate.  
><strong>

****NessaTheSinner- I might do the flashback for Alice obsession for gaming, Thanks for the idea~ ****

**Fishy: I do not own J/H/C/D no kuni no Alice and Arcana Heart 3: Love Max.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Before Alice's sister left for Austria, Alice left her computer painfully to spend the time together. They went for shopping, movies and anything they could do together. Even Edith was really cooperative and was nicer to Alice too. For their last week, they slept together in one room like a sleepover.<p>

Now, it was finally time for them to go on the plane. Lorina went to hug Edith and Alice together.

"I'll, *sniff*, miss you.",said Alice while crying.

"It's okay, Alice. We'll be going now.", said Lorina while comforting her dear sister.

"Alice, I'll miss you. Remember to call us!", shouted Edith before she goes to check in the plane.

Alice wiped her eyes and nodded her head. Then, she went home on a cab.

Alice saw a package in front of her doorstep that had her name on it. Alice dragged it home and opened it. It had her uniform for the academy and a letter. The uniform for the academy had a white collared shirt that either has long sleeves or short sleeves, a black blazer with golden lining on the side and their emblem of the school. The bottom was a light blue plaid skirt with laces at the end, there was a red ribbon and a small blue tie.

The letter said,

"Dear Alice Liddell,

We are delighted that you have chosen to study in WonderWorld Academy. You'll have a list of our courses that you could browse through, your student identity card and our uniform. The school will start on September 3rd. We welcome you to the program.

Sincerely, Director Albarn."

Alice took the other letter and looked at the courses. There was the usual subjects, Math, Science, Language Art, Art but there are others such as Gaming, Arts of Fighting and cooking. Alice was quite interested in Gaming and Arts of Fighting.

After hanging her school uniform, she went back to her anime world.

* * *

><p>September 3rd, 7:00 a.m<p>

Alice rose from her bed early and got up to the bathroom. She wore her uniform with the blue tie and a pair of black socks that reached above her knee. Next, she tied her hair into a ponytail. Alice looked into her mirror and smiled.

"Now, I'm ready!"

Alice went downstairs to get something to eat. She looked into the fridge and realized there was not much ingredients left. Alice took some eggs, flour, chocolate chips to make pancake batter. Although Alice was a hikikomori, she was equipped with the necessary skills to live, such as cleaning and cooking. After 10 mins, a plate of chocolate chip pancake with a glass of orange juice was set on the table. Alice sat down and realized how quiet the room is.

"Nee-san, Edith, it's only been the first day and I miss you guys already. . . "

Alice hastily ate her breakfast and took it to the sink. Alice looked at her watch and it was already 7: 49 a.m. Then, she put on her mary janes before taking her dark blue backpack and luggage.

* * *

><p>Alice checked her watch again, making sure that she was on time. Feeling bored, Alice took her psp vita and played the games on it. Suddenly a shadow towered her.<p>

"Hey, Alice."

Alice raised her head as soon as she heard his voice, it was Gray. Gray had dark blue hair and yellow eyes. He was wearing the same outfit as her except for the skirt and shoes. He sat next to her on the bench but Alice just continued to concentrate on her game.

"Gray~ Long time not see, how are you?"

"Fine, you?"

"As long as I have my computer, laptop or any other device with games and internet."

". . . . "

Alice ignored Gray and continued her games, she was so closed to beating the game until another person appeared. A hand reached out and grabbed the device,accidently turning off the power in the process. Alice raised her head and looked at the person before her, it was a brunette with crimson eyes that was smiling to her.

"Hey, my name is Ace.", said Ace cheerfully.

Alice didn't bother looking at him but instead tried to take her psp back, but Ace refused to let it go.

"Take your filthy hands of that holy object."

"Uh, do you mean-"

"Yes, the holy object is her psp."

"No~ Unless you tell me your name first."

"Fine, my name is Alice Liddell. Now,can I have my psp back?"

"Sure."

Ace happily returned Alice psp but he was bored just looking at Alice play. So, Ace had a "brilliant" idea to annoy Gray.

" Mr Lizard, is Alice your girlfriend?"

"No."

" Mr Lizard, do you have a crush on her?"

"Ace, why don't you annoy Julius? He'll be on the bus which is coming now."

* * *

><p><strong>Note: -Gray still has his Lizard tattoo. <strong>

** -The Tweedle twins are grown up in this fanfic.**

* * *

><p>A big red double-deck bus was coming this way towards the bus stop. Gray stopped Alice from playing his psp vita as they were going to get on the bus. Alice put her psp vita back in her backpack carefully like its her precious treasure <strong>(<strong>**cough*It is*cough)**. Gray was being a gentlemen and decided to help carry Alice luggage in the bus as Alice will be staying at the dorms in WonderWorld Academy. Soon, Alice, Gray and Ace got up the bus. Ace left Gray alone and went on the annoy Julius. Typical Alice took out her laptop and continue her gaming adventure. Gray also took out his laptop and began to surf the net as the trip to the Academy will be long.

After 30 minutes, the bus finally stops at another bus stop. This time, four men came up. The leading male had medium length raven hair and black eyes, the other had long blond hair with purple eyes. At last, there was a pair of twins that looked the same but with different hairstyles. The twins noticed Alice and thought that she was a new student as they have never seen her before.

"Dee, there's a new student!"

"Really?"

"It's that girl who is playing her psp."

The twins went forward to take a better look at Alice while Alice just ignores them. Then, the boy with short red hair started to say something.

"Hey, I'm Dum and my brother is Dee. What's your name?"

"Alice Liddell."

"Cool, what game are you playing?'

"Arcana Heart 3: Love Max, where girls beat the shit out of each other."

"Can We play?"

"No and stop bothering me. I'm busy."

Dee and Dum looked at each other and had a mischievous glint in their eyes. They wanted to do the same thing as Ace, which is to grab her psp vita. Unfortunately, Alice had her guards up if anybody were to grab her precious object. Needless to say, Dee got punch in the stomach while Dum fell down after getting push by Dum. That's when Alice cold voice popped up.

"Do not ever try to take my psp vita."

Their interactions caught the attention of the men in the bus. Gray pitied the twins while the blond boy and Ace was laughing their heads off.

"Hahaha, serves you right."

"Shut up, sissy boy."

The boy with raven hair started to speak up.

"My,My, Young lady. Isn't it not polite to hit people like that?"

"And why should I care, Mr. Gentlemen?"

Feeling the tense air around Alice and the the other male, the blonde boy decide to speak up.

"Hey Alice, my name is Elliot March, and his name is Blood Durpe."

"Nice to meet you ,Elliot."

Once again, Alice went back to playing her psp but this time Gray stopped her. Gray got up and took her psp and he caught hold of Alice's punch before he was hit.

"Alice, you should stop playing your psp."

"Give me my psp back."

"You're going to hurt your eyes and have a headache."

"But-"

"No buts, sleep or I'll break it."

"Fine."

"That's a good girl."

Alice pouted and took her eye mask out to sleep. Gray put her psp into his backpack and went back to surfing the net while the others mind their own things.

* * *

><p><strong>Fishy: Haha, Gray's motherly instinct is slowly appearing as he nags Alice. Updates will not be frequent as i have school, i'll try my best though~ Remember to leave reviews or suggestions. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Fishy: The 3rd Chapter is up! Thanks to Allora22701, FloraRose23 and lobalunallena.  
><strong>

**FloraRose23- It was the reason Ace would still call Gray, Mr Lizard~ Peter would also get hurt too, hahaha. **

**Fishy: I do not own J/H/C/D no kuni no Alice**

**EDIT: I change the age of alice.**

* * *

><p>Time slowly passes away as Alice was sleeping, the bus was at the last bus stop where a girl and two males came up. The girl in front had purple raven-hair with black eyes, a boy with white hair and red eyes and another boy with bright fuchsia hair and yellow eyes. Ace immediately greeted the girl and the albino boy.<p>

"Hey, Queen and Peter~"

But Ace was ignored as they set their eyes on the sleeping girl. In the girl's eyes, Alice was a cute girl. In the boy's eyes, it was love at first sight.

"Knight, who is the cute sleeping girl?"

"Her name is Alice liddell, she's a new student."

"She's so cute, unlike you disgusting males."

"Haha, Queen we're not disgusting maybe Peter is~"

"Shut your mouth, you filthy germ."

The commotion was starting to wake Alice up.

"Gray, are we there yet?" Alice softly muttered in her half-awake state.

Peter was already having big, red hearts as her eyes and he went and tried to hug Alice. When Alice opened her eyes, she could see a close-up view of Peter's face and she did the basic reflects any person would do. Alice immediately gave Peter a right hook, knocking him unconscious on the carpeted floor. Alice was huffing and puffing after she did that.

"What the f*** did he tried to do?!"

Gray ignored the unconscious person and gave back Alice her psp vita.

"We'll be at the academy in a moment, prepare to go down. I lead you to the dorm."

"Excuse me, will you join the heart castle?"

"Heart Castle? What do you mean?"

"You'll know tomorrow. Let's get going."

"Ok, thank you for the offer. I'll consider it."

"Remember me, my name is Vivaldi Dupre."

Alice and Gray walk down the bus, leaving Ace which was using a stick to poke unconscious Peter on the floor.

"Earth to Peter, Earth to Peter~ Are you died yet?"

Alice then walked away with Gray towards the dorms. The dorm was white and black, the floor was made of smooth black marble. There was a pair of twins in front of the counter, they both had shoulder-length red hair and red eyes. Alice was curious why they were wearing eye patches, maybe they have chuunibyou or are cosplaying. Then, one of them started to speak.

"Gray, is that a new student?"

"Oh great, there's a new f****** student."

"Black, try to be nice to the new student."

"Never, a******."

"Hi, I'm White and his Black."

"Hey, I'm Alice Liddell."

"Nice to meet you, you'll have room 26 on the first floor."

"Ok, thanks."

Alice took her luggage and went upstairs to her room. The room was white with wooden tiles, it was decorated with dark-themed furniture. Alice took out her laptop and placed it on a maple wood desk. A tab popped out, it was Lorina and Edith.

* * *

><p>Lorina:Alice, how is the school? Have you made friends?<p>

Edith: We've reached the school yesterday. So, you don't have to worry about us.

Alice: I sort of made friends and Gray helped around the school.

Lorina: Have you eaten lunch?

Alice: Nope.

Edith: Then go get some food! Don't spend all your time on the laptop.

Alice: But I'm not that hungry~

Lorina: Just bring some food in your room, alright?

Alice: Fine, I'll be going now.

Lorina: Bye.

Edith: See you and remember to get something healthy to eat, no instant noodles or junk food.

Alice: Ok, sheesh. You're now so naggy.

Edith: And who's fault is it?

Alice: Sorry~

* * *

><p>Alice changed her uniform into her casual clothes as class starts tomorrow and the academy allows them to wear casual clothes during free time. When she opened the door, Gray and two other boys were outside waiting for her. One had gray-silver hair and silver eyes, he also had an eyepatch. Alice thought that was eye patches a trend for the students. The other boy had fabulous long blue hair with matching blue eyes, he did not look pleased.<p>

"Alice, this is Nightmare and Julius."

"Hey Alice~"

"Greetings."

"Hi. Gray where is the cafeteria? My sisters are forcing me to eat."

"I lead you there, you guys wanna come?"

"Sure, I'll go."

"I'm going back."

Julius walked away, leaving them and slammed his door shut. Alice could hear clicking sounds, Julius might have locked his door. Then, Alice and her party set off an adventure to get food in the cafeteria. On the way, they encountered the guy with fuchsia hair and yellow eyes.

"Hey Alice~"

"Uh, hi? How did you know my name?"

"Dee and Dum told me, I also heard it from some other people. Anyway, I'm Boris Airay."

"Ok then, i'll be going now."

Alice started to walk away but Boris kept following them. Eventually, Alice got annoyed.

"Boris, would you go away or do you want to take a nap on the ground?"

"I'll choose the second option."

Boris was thinking how would she make her sleep, but didn't see the punch coming his way. One punch on the stomach, Boris fainted on the floor. Nightmare shivered at this sight.

"Why are you so violent and strong?"

"It's because violence is the easiest way to solve problems and Gray teached me Karate. So, yeah. I'm quite strong."

Nightmare silently made a mental note to never mess with Alice. The party set off to the cafeteria and got back with mountains of food. Gray escorted Alice back to her room.

"Alice, remember to wake up early tomorrow. We'll be having a assembly, you'll know about the Heart Castle."

"Bye, see you tomorrow."

Alice closed her door and went to eat her own food. Soon, it was night and Alice went to change into her sleepwear but she didn't go to bed early.

**PREVIEW:**Alice is going to be late. What will happen on the way?

* * *

><p>Chuunibyou- People with chuunibyou either act like a know-it-all adult and look down on real ones, or believe they have special powers unlike others.<p>

**Fishy: Alice is becoming more violent by each chapter. The boys would be scared by her~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fishy: Chapter 4 is out~ This took a long while to get posted~ I'll try to make it longer though to repay the support you guys give~ Please review any ideas you want below! **

**Fishy: I do not own J/H/C/D no kuni no Alice or Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

><p>Alice just woke up and thought that it was still 7 a.m, but as soon as she saw the clock next to her that showed that time that was 8 a.m, her smile was broke into pieces.<p>

"Shit, shit, why didn't I sleep early yesterday! Now, I'm going to be late for the assembly."

Alice got up and went to wash herself up as fast as she could. She wore her uniform, took her backpack and dashed full speed to the hall. When Alice ran past the hall, she knocked into a certain brunette and fell on him. Alice's face instantly turn into the shade of a tomato.

"Haha, I didn't know that Alice was that affectionate for me."

"Shut up!"

Alice quickly got up and saw many students wandering around, she was curious as why they are not at the assembly.

"Ace, why aren't you at the assembly?"

"Aw, are you worried about me?"

"As if, I'm just curious." Alice deadpanned at his question.

"It's only 7:28 a.m, the assembly starts at 8 a.m."

Ace showed Alice his watch to prove he was speaking the truth. Alice finally realized that her clock showed that wrong time.

"Dammit, argh. I'm going back to my room."

Before Alice could walk away, Ace blocked her path.

"Since you're already awake, why don't we go and get some breakfast?"

"Nope, I need sleep more than food now and I'm getting it."

Ace ignored Alice's words as he grabbed Alice's hand tightly and dragged her to the direction of the cafeteria.

"Let's go to the cafeteria now, I remember their having thousand layer cake with strawberry and cream for breakfast."

"Ace, let go of my hand now."

Ace ignore Alice's demand and kept pulling her to another direction.

* * *

><p>After several turns and asking lots of people for directions, Alice finally got the hint that Ace was an idiot that is directionally challenged.<p>

"Dammit, why didn't you tell me your directionally challenged? Now we're going to be late to the assembly. That's it, I'll go by myself, good riddance."

Alice was about to walk away but a familiar voice popped out.

"My, my, isn't this the violent lady we saw on the bus?"

Alice turned to see Blood, Elliot and the twins at a black tea-table with roses decorated. Elliot was dressed like a butler while he serves Blood tea, this reminded Alice of Kuroshitsuji. Blood and Elliot looked like Ciel and Sebastian, a yaoi couple in Alice's fujoshi eyes.

"Do you have any problems with me?"

"None but I hope that you won't hit any of my men."

That had another meaning in Alice's ears.

'He's men, like a _harem_ that consists of Elliot and the twins? Maybe there are other people in it!'

Alice was blushing at the thought and had a nosebleed from it while Ace came and saw her red face. Ace went on and pressed his forehead against hers which resulted in a predictable reaction.

Ace lied on the floor with a pale white face while Gray just spotted Alice covering her nose. Her hand had spots of red on it, giving Gray enough evidence to figure what happen.

"Alice, why did you have a nosebleed? I doubt they could lay a finger on you before getting knocked out- Wait, did you thought of _those things again_?"

Alice's body stiffened but then she nodded her head. Gray sighed and took a handkerchief to wipe her nose.

"Next time, remember to bring a handkerchief with you. Ok?"

"Ok . . . Thanks Gray."

"You don't have to thank me. By the way, why are you wondering at the academy's garden?"

"It was all thanks to this directionally challenged idiot.", Alice darkly said while she steps on Ace's stomach.

"Anyway, we should get going now. I'll lead you to the assembly."

Blood looked as Alice walked away with Gray while the twins got up and poked Ace with a stick. Elliot noticed what they were doing and stopped them.

"Hey, stop that!"

"Why, it's fun~"

"Boss, help us!"

Blood looked away and just sipped more of his tea.

* * *

><p>Alice, Gray and Julius sat at the second floor of the hall, giving Alice a good view.<p>

"Woah, there's so much students here!"

"Yes, but the most talented ones are on the second floor."

Alice looked around the hall, spotting Blood's male Harem , Boris, Peter and some others were also on the second floor. She could see Peter waving at her but Alice just turned her attention to somewhere else. The assembly was starting and the headmistress was gaining the attention of most students. Gray also stopped Alice from playing games on her phone to get her to pay attention. Alice was not happy from the lack of games since morning. The principle of Wonder World Academy had short black hair with a lean figure.

"Welcome back old students, I hope that you've had a wonderful holiday before joining this new semester. I hope that the new-comers would get a warm welcome from the students. I'll explain the special rule we have for the new students. We have four fractions of powers in this school, those are called 'Territories'. Every student must join a territory. Now, I welcome the representatives of the four territories."

Vivaldi, Blood and Nightmare went up the stage with another girl at the back. The girl was beautiful with light silver hair and light yellow-green eyes.

"The Queen of the Diamond Castle, Crysta Snowpigeon."

'So, that's her name!', thought Alice.

"The Queen of the Heart Castle, Vivaldi Dupre."

"The King of the Clover Tower, Nightmare Gottschalk."

"The King of the Hatter Mansion which is a.k.a the Spade Mansion, Blood Dupre."

"Now, everyone please meet at the school's field. You will select your territory there."

All of the students began to walk to the field, so did Alice and the other people.

"Gray, can you tell me some info about the four territories?"

"Sure. All the territories have a equal amount of power and each territory specialize in different things. The Hatter's specialize in the art of fighting, The Heart Castle specialize in acting and The Diamond Castle specialize in singing but those are mostly the forte of the Kings and Queens. Lastly, the Clover Tower doesn't specialize in anything but it includes a lot of different professions. Nightmare's a doctor while Julius is a inventor for your information. The Spade, Heart and Diamond territories are constantly in conflict while Clover stays neutral. There are also two exceptions that don't join any territories, it's the joker twins we saw yesterday."

"I thought everyone had to join one?"

"Yes but I guess they were exceptions."

"Are you one of the Clovers?"

"Yes and you should join us since you don't like trouble anyway."

"I'll consider it."

Alice and Gray finally reached the field as the school was huge. Thankfully, Gray knew the school well enough to not get lost. A figure quickly dashed to the direction of Alice.

"Alice~~ Join the Heart Castle!"

"NO. I refuse to be in the same territory with a creepy person like you.", Alice quickly answered.

A perfectly manicured hand reached out and grabbed Peter by the collar before he tried to hug Alice again.

"Alice, I wish you'll join us at the Heart Castle. You'd say you'll consider it."

"I did but I don't think I'll be joining you."

"Come on Alice~ You'll get cute dresses and makeup~"

"No."

"What about accessories from famous designers?"

"Na-uh."

"Your private beach?"

"Nope."

"What about video games? My father have some vintage video games that can't be bought any longer."

This had a pang to Alice's heart.

'Should i? Yes or no, argh. Alice, don't sell your freedom for a few video games!'

"No . . ."

"No?"

Vivaldi sighed in defeat.

"Very well, you'll have your own choice but remember you're always welcome to Heart Castle."

Two figures hid behind the bushes, spying on Alice on the others.

"Brother, Alice should join the Hatters!"

"I agree but how should we make her join?"

"That's why we're hiding, we're gonna ambush her!"

"They won't suspect us to be hiding here, haha."

Unbeknown to them, there was a figure just behind them. Judging from his facial expressions, he was far from pleased.

"What are you brats trying to do!?"

"Ah, it's sissy boy!"

"Go away and get back to cramming your classes, stupid blonde!"

"I'm not dumb!"

The commotion startled the group in front of them.

Boris was curious of their intentions.

"Why are you guys hiding behind the bushes-nya?"

"They were trying to ambush Alice."

"Are you trying to pick up a fight? I'll be happy to get a one-to-one fight against you guys. It'll be stress-relieving~"

Alice laughed darkly causing the other people to move so distance from her. The twins felt a chill that ran up their spines but decided to be tough. They exchange a glance and confirmed their opinions with each other.

"We'll fight you."

"Okay, then do you want a 2 vs 1 or 1 vs 1 fight? If it's 2 vs 1, there will be a bet~"

"If we win, you'll be our maid for a month and you have to obey our commands."

"If I win, you'll fulfill three of my request, no matter how ridiculous or weird it may seem."

"Deal."

"Let's write a contract to make sure we keep our bet."

Alice took out some pen and paper from her backpack and begin writing furiously on the paper. In a few minutes, the paper was filled with neat words.

"Sign this and we'll start the fight."

Nightmare and Gray was on the side watching them getting warm up.

"Gray, aren't you gonna stop them?"

"Alice won't listen me. Sometimes, I wonder why I taught her to fight? She's drifting from the path of becoming a girl."

Alice, Dee and Dum was finish warming up and started to fight. The twins immediately dash forward and sandwiched her, giving her no space to dodge. Alice dodges behind Dee making Dum hit him. Alice took the time while Dee was distracted by his brother and hit him on the neck.

"That's it, I won~"

"I can't believe we lost easily, brother."

"Me too."

"Well, you guys better keep your promise. See ya!"

Alice walked away with the contract happily while the twins sobbed.

Crysta and another figure stood at a distance watching Alice.

"She seems. . interesting."

"To me, she seems filthy."

"Sidney, don't be such a grump~"

"Hmph."

* * *

><p>The two Jokers was also there, sitting on a branch of the trees, providing excellent cover.<p>

"Black, this school year is going to be fun~"

"Tch, I hope so."

"We'll be in the same class as her."

"Well, that's f****** great.", said a sarcastic tone.

* * *

><p>All of the students were separated to four fractions, more people choose to join the Hatters though. Alice was still thinking which fraction she should join.<p>

"Alice, you haven't choose your pick yet."

"I'll join the Clover Tower with you since I don't want to join neither the Heart Castle or Hatter Manison."

"Clover Tower it is, you'll be moving to the Clover dorms. I'll lead you there if you get lost."

Preview: Classes are finally starting! Who and What will appear in those classes?

* * *

><p><strong>Fishy: That's it~ Stay tune for upcoming chapters~ Btw, Crysta and Black will make their debut soon and I'll try to include more interactions with the other characters.<strong>


End file.
